Heartbroken
by TheLon3Dragon
Summary: What happens when Jack goes to propose to Tooth? Will everything turn out perfect, or will it not go to plan? JackxTooth
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** It feels good to be writing I have been off this site for nearly 3 years. This story is going to updated depending on how many people follow so the more you follow the more updates will be coming through. Anyways on with the story.

 **Chapter one: Not as planned**

He had spent weeks making sure everything was perfect. Jack and Tooth had been together for nearly a year now. "It's perfect." Jack said too himself. Jack was holding a ring made from ice but it didn't radiate any coldness because he knew tooth would prefer it. It had miniature Fairies going around the the ring till you reach the top and there was baby tooth holding a snowflake.

Jack was spent he had already tried to make tis ring 50 or so times previously, all of them failures. Now that he had the perfect ring he just had to get all the guardians together so he could propose to her. He was at north's so workshop and walked into north's office. "Hello jack! What can I do for you?" North asked him turning away from his ice sculpture. "I was just wondering if you could call all of the guardians together?" Jack asked nervously. "And why should I do that?" North asked looking at him with those big eyes full of wonder.

'Is there any way I can get him to get them together without having to tell north?' I questioned myself. I came to the conclusion that there was no was to get north to call all of the guardians together without telling him what I was up too. I pulled out the box and handed it to him. He opened the box and his big eyes grew larger than he had every seen before.

"Sure, ill call the guardians here for you to propose to her." North said in almost a whisper. He walked over to the lever that activates the northern lights and pulled it. In only a few hours all the guardians would be here and it will be time to propose.

Sandy was the first to arrive. It only took him a few hours to arrive at the pole. As he floated into the workshop with a question mark above his head whilst facing north. "Ask the lad not me." North replies, sandy turns towards me and does the same thing. "You'll find out when everyone else gets here." I say trying not too give it away with the excitement in my voice. We all sat down on north's couch.

Minutes turned into hours and. Slowly but surely it turned to night. Jack was getting nervous, ' it never takes any guardian this long let alone two.' Neither bunny or tooth had shown up yet. Then north came out of his office. "Something's not right! I feel it in my belly." He says. We jump into action heading straight for the sled. I flew there faster than I ever had before. Once north and sandy got in the sled we were off, we decided to go to tooth palace first because that's where pitch decided to attack last time.

We got through the portal to see the fairies flying around with teeth in their hands doing their jobs. North landed and I instantly saw her. " baby tooth!" I called out. She flew over to me with an excited chirp. "Good to see you too, is tooth here though?" I ask. Baby tooth nodded her head with drastically less excitement.

"Ok would you be able to take me to her?" I ask baby tooth shakes her head. "Would you be able too tell me where she is in the tooth palace?" I ask, baby tooth feigns sleep. "She's asleep in her room?" Baby tooth nods. "We are going to go wake her, you want to come help?" I ask baby tooth shakes her head. "Ok, see you in a bit baby tooth."I say as I wave too her leading the others to where Tooths room is.

We get to the door first and knock to see if tooth might be awake. Once there was no reply I slowly opened the door. There she was. She was soo beautiful laying there. I was about to go wake her up when there was some other movement in the room.

The room suddenly dropped a few degrees and I ran out of the room willing the winds to take me anywhere but here. Tooth hadn't been alone she had been in bed with bunny.

 **A.N:** Hope you all enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it make sure you review to let me know where you want this story to go. Anyway review, favourite and follow. I'm out TheLon3Dragon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** So car I can't tell if you guys are enjoying it so I'll keep writing it, remember to review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Any ways let's grt on with the story.

 **Chapter Two: This Can't Be Real**

I had been flying for what seemed like hours. I didn't care though as long as it got me away from her. How could she do this. I suddenly crash landed into a pile of snow. Breaking my chain of thought I looked around. I had crash landed by my lake. It was frozen over and it looked amazing. 'I bet tooth would love this' I thought before collapsing back into the snow. "Why?!" I said to myself. "Why would she do this to me?!"

I could just feel the anger building up inside waiting to be released. I leant back and just screamed. I didn't care if anyone heard me. The scream was filled with sorrow and fear. Fear of what's to come. Fear of seeing her again. I screamed for at least five minute before I collapsed slipping into unconsciousness.

NORTH'S POV

I was so excited when jack showed me the ring. The ring was beautiful. When I had sent out the lights jack was like a jack In a box. Containing all of his energy for one moment. When sandy had arrived he was so excited. Sandy looked to me as if to ask 'what's going on.' I just told him to ask jack. I started to get a feeling in my belly a little while after sandy arrived. The others still hadn't arrived and I was starting to get a bit worried. What could be taking bunny so long. He's usually the first to arrive. He just takes his tunnel and is here within a few minutes.

Eventually we decided to go find the others. I had told Phil if tooth or bunny came to tell them to wait for the rest of us to return. We went down too the sleigh. I always loved seeing it in its full glory. We clambered in and decide the head towards the tooth palace.

I was getting nervous, the feeling in my belly had gotten stronger. Something was about to go wrong but I didn't know what. I pulled out one of my snow globes so that we would get there faster in case anything was wrong. As we went through the portal a couple of fairy's waved at us. Somethings not right my belly is never wrong. We landed in the palace. When jack stepped out he saw baby tooth and called her over.

After talking to her for a bit we worked out that tooth was in her room sleeping. Jack asked baby tooth if she wanted to come help wake her up. When baby tooth shook her head I got nervous baby tooth would always do anything with jack if she could. I see jack wave goodbye too baby tooth as she flew away.

We headed towards Tooths room. I see jacks movements stutter before he opens the door. But eventually he slowly does. I was happy when I could see jacks face light up seeing tooth. But something changed I watched as his face turned to one of confusion, then to hate, then to fear and finally sadness before running out of the room summoning the winds. The temperature had dropped a couple of degrees as jack had left.

I was worried, anything that could make the the guardian of joy sad couldn't be good. I stepped into the room and saw it. If I could see my face I bet it would be one of shock. This wasn't like tooth I knew, tooth was in love with jack. 'So why would she do this?' I thought to myself as I turned and walked out the room. Sandy and I decided to wait for them to wake in the sleigh.

We had waited for a good half an hour before we saw them emerge. They still hadn't seen us yet though. "That was amazing!" Tooth exclaimed to bunny as bunny walked and tooth flew. "Yeah, we should do it again." Bunny said. "Yeah we should but I still love Jack so I wouldn't be able to do this often. I would prefer if I did it with jack. No offence." She said as if it were genuine. "No problem, Sheila as long as you two are happy." Bunny said. Then I could see bunny look out of the window. "Oh, crap." He said. "What's wrong?" I heard tooth ask. "The lights there on!" bunny said pointing to the window. "Let's take my tunnels it will be faster than you just flying there." Bunny said as he tapped his foot three times on the ground opening a hole. I thought now would be a good time to intervene.

I cleared my throat. Both of their eyes shot up too me and sandy. I could see Tooths face drain of colour. "Oh,no. How much did you hear?" I heard tooth say. "All of it." I said. Then her face got even more worried. "Jacks not in there with you is he?" She said with concern. "No." I say trying not to worry her but she needed to know that jack had seen her. "But jack was with us earlier when we went to come find you." I saw Tooths face. She looked mortified. "He saw you and bunny in bed. Before he rushed off to who knows where." I said to her.

I saw as tooth collapsed to her knees crying. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her that jack was going to propose to her. I watched as tooth was on her knees crying her eyes out. "This can't be real." Tooth said. "This cant be real."

 **A.N: please review to tell me how you've felt about the story so far. Anyways this chapter was really fun to write so if you enjoyed please review to tell me how you felt. It makes it so much easier to write if I know others enjoy the story.**

 **Anyways read and review. TheLon3Dragon out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: This chapter was a little harder to write but was fun to write never the less. Anyways enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter Three: No Longer A Guardian**

Jack woke up dazed and confused. He looked around. He was at his lake, 'how did he get there?' Slowly jack got up from where he was laying in the snow. He looked around, it looked as if the had been a mini blizzard around him everything had been blown around with a fresh layer of snow had covered everything. But when he looked over to the other side of the lake it looked as if nothing had happened. "What happened?" Jack thought as he tried to remember.

Everything was slowly coming back to him the lights the ring. Tooth and bunny not showing up, north and sandy helping him to go find them. Then he remembered, Tooth and Bunny in bed together. The wave of emotions that came over him almost made him collapse again.

"I can't believe that Tooth would do that." Jack said to himself. "After everything we've been through she would still do stuff like this behind my back." Jack said with an angry tone. "Pitch was right they really didn't want me. After all this time. She was still willing to throw it all away to be with another." Jack growled. "Well let's see how well they do without me." Jack said to himself.

Jack had a inquisitive look on his face. He was trying to remember what the oath book had said about leaving once you were a guardian. Then he remembered 'to denounce myself from guardian ship I had to state a reason then say that I denounce it.' Jack thought to himself. "I no longer see myself fit too be a guardian in the condition I am, I wouldn't be able to bring joy to the kids. Therefore I denounce my rights to guardianship until the time in which all that has happened is forgiven." The moment Jack finished he felt it. A pulse of joy. He knew it would make it around the world, almost like it was his parting gift.

Tooths POV

I was laying crying on the floor of my palace. I had tried to go and find jack to tell him that I was sorry, but the other guardians held me back saying how he needed time to get over this. I still tried my hardest until eventually sandy must have knocked me out with his dream sand.

When I woke the others were still there looking at me with sad looks on their faces. Bunny decided it was a good time to speak. "What was the meeting meant to be about?" Bunny asked north. "I know but cannot tell you for I was not the one to call the meeting." North said making me confused. "What do you mean you didn't call the meeting mate?" Bunny said standing up now. "Jack called the meeting he wanted all of you their for when he-he … um." North stuttered but I wasn't really paying attention. Once north had said Jacks name again I broke down, it felt as if a part of me was missing.

"What was he going to do mate? It must have been important if he was going to bring all of the guardians together." Bunny said growing annoyed. "It is not for me to say." North said, suddenly I felt as if someone had hit me with a hammer made of joy. It was clear the others felt it too. "What was that?" I said instinctively.

Everyone seemed confused about this except north who looked as if the world was ending. "What was that north?" I asked him directly. "We need to find Jack now!" Was his only reply as he jumped into the slay beckoning the others to follow. "Hurry up." North cried out at us. Something was definitely wrong. North never acted like this towards anyone let alone another guardian.

We all quickly climbed in. "Where would Jack be?" North asked frantically to us. "His lake I blurted without really thinking, it was always the place he would go if he needed to think something over. I saw north pull out a snow globe and throw it ahead of the sleigh. The snow globe disappeared to be quickly replaced by a portal.

Once we had made it through the portal I recognised we were above burgress quickly flying towards jacks lake. We landed harder than usual because I could tell north wasn't really focused. Whatever that feeling was it had spooked north and that definitely scared her.

North jumped over the railing yelling out for Jack. "Over here" I heard him say. It wasn't in his usual tone, he sounded defeated. Like he had lost a battle that should have been clearly won. I saw north run to the other side of the lake. That's when I saw him. Jack was sitting there in a frost covered tree. My heart felt like it was soaring when I saw him. Then he looked at me, his eyes usually full of joy looked hollow. I wanted to fly up to him and hug him, tell him how sorry I was how I was stupid and couldn't be without him, but north's yelling stopped me.

"Of all the irresponsible things you could of done to get on the top of the naughty list this tops the cake!" North say frantically in the direction of Jack. "You couldn't have waited or talked to one of us. No. You had to go and do this, didn't you?" North yelled at jack. I was so confused as to what was going on. "What did jack do North?" I asked worried as to what Jack may have done when he was depressed over what had happened. "What did he do? What did he do?" What don't you ask him that yourself." North said too me.

I turned to jack I could see the pain in his eyes as I began to speak. "What did you do Jack?" I asked hoping that it could be fixed what he had done. "Something I should have done along time ago." He said not looking me in the eyes. "What exactly did you do Jack?" I asked pressing a little bit further. "I denounced my right to guardianship." He said.

The moments the words were said my heart dropped. Jack was no longer a guardian.

 **A.N: This is a big chapter as to where it decided where this story was heading. Anyways please leave a review to tell me how you felt about it. TheLon3Dragon out ;)**


End file.
